


恋人食用指南

by Half_Past_5



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5
Summary: 原来我才会因为你而死掉。不会，你会因为我活着，我也会因为你活着。
Relationships: 南以颜喻
Kudos: 10





	恋人食用指南

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> ＊pwp，基本无剧情可言  
> ＊fork & cake设定，cake齐，fork南  
> ＊含有直白的性场面描写，OOC，谨慎观看

张颜齐，张颜齐，我要吃掉你了。周震南吸吮着张颜齐破损出血的下唇，露出淫靡痴态来。

口腔须臾间即被高浓度酒渍樱桃炸弹爆破，过去十多年来荒废的味觉系统几乎过载失控，周震南从不曾品尝过如此甘甜的东西，仅仅唾液血液已经如此，简直难以想象张颜齐的皮肉骨将是何等人间美味。

他埋在张颜齐颈窝深深吸气，伸出舌尖将从脖颈处缓缓流下汗水逐一舔舐干净。稍微向上些鼻尖就能触到颈动脉，用刀或者别的什么锐物割开，血液会喷溅他全身上下，迷人樱桃红色，连同香醇馥郁的气味将他淹死在卧室里。

你在紧张。周震南抬头舔了下张颜齐因吞咽而滚动的喉结，他自觉病入膏肓，怎么会给人舔汗都舔到下面流水，估计亲多几次他就直接射张颜齐身上了。我要是失控你直接用电击枪就好。

张颜齐撇了眼周震南刚刚给他的电击枪，突然想起他们初次见面时周震南就是用这把电击枪将一个身高两米有余的壮硕猛男fork电到休克的。

南哥……这个是不是太危险了，有没有比较安全的。张颜齐好无语，难道在周震南认知里他是能下得了手对男朋友用电击枪的存在吗？

我安全你就不安全了。周震南才不理他，径直蹲下身子用牙齿拉低内裤，阴茎被释放得猝不及防，不小心打在脸颊上。周震南呆愣了下才揉揉脸颊，而后握住茎身啾的亲一口冠状沟。

好可爱啊。全程看在眼里的张颜齐内心疯狂尖叫，某个硬邦邦的部位现在硬到可以捅穿钢板。这样看根本就是普通小孩——也不对比普通小孩性感多了，哪里像fork。

一双初见时被张颜齐定义为冷漠凉薄的上挑眼沾染了媚色，周震南此刻正努力将越发鼓胀的阳具往深处吞咽，吞得太满甚至干呕了两下。难不难受？不要了好不好？张颜齐吓到了，差点忍不住将跪坐在自己阴茎前的小东西整个抱起来哄。

周震南红着脸摇头，倒不如说舒服得要死了，光是给张颜齐口交就仿佛高潮过一回，蜜穴开闸放水似的把地毯都濡湿一小片。

我刚刚还在思考怎么割开你的颈动脉。吐出嘴里的阳具，周震南边撸动阴茎边玩弄囊袋，笑得极为不怀好意。不过这个其实有点类似于兽交，有些人幻想有些人会做，但大部分人都是在幻想而已。

原来我是畜生喔……张颜齐陷入沉思，某种意义上确实畜生了一把，毕竟他正在搞未成年。

你是小狗。跨坐在张颜齐身上触摸他的眼尾，周震南轻松将阴茎纳入体内，肉道内部瞬时涌起充实饱胀感，让他禁不住喟叹出声。想要小狗操我。

好下流喔，南哥。张颜齐坏笑起来，捏着周震南两团丰腴肥嫩的屁股肉挺腰深顶。至今为止他对“自己是cake”这件事仍然云里雾里，只能从周震南的反应侧面得出“味道确实很诱人”之流的结论。

张颜齐也曾问过周震南自己是什么味道的，彼时周震南正在用刀叉锯开近生牛排准备食用，血淋淋不带任何调料的肉块消失在两片丰润唇瓣之间。酒渍樱桃，他边咀嚼边回答。我12岁生日买的黑森林蛋糕，上面就缀着一大颗酒渍樱桃。本来是打算放起来第二天吃的，但到了第二天我却发现自己完全失去味觉。

我经常会想，要是那时候吃掉就好了。嘴上说着遗憾的周震南，脸上反而没有什么表情，仿佛在讲述别人的故事。

要吃吗？你喜欢这样吧。张颜齐咬破手指，霎时血流如注，从指尖汩汩淌至掌心，他将它们悉数涂抹在周震南肉嘟嘟的双唇，手法小心翼翼，竟有几分似在上妆。

喜欢，喜欢。周震南吸吮舔弄张颜齐的双指，与刚才口交时有异曲同工之妙，他眯起眼睛去望张颜齐，昏昧恍惚，犹在雾中。cake的体液可以催情原来是真的……他一点点啄吻张颜齐的手心，又拿鼻去轻轻蹭刮，腰腹配合着抽插频率摆动。

此刻张颜齐正在周震南湿热紧致的腔道内摸索着撞击敏感点，听完不由自主感叹fork身体机能着实妙不可言。这样说的话，那尿液……也会吗？

会吧，按道理。周震南笑得古灵精怪，悄悄将身体里的阳具绞紧了些。你可以试试看，我不介意你尿在我里面。

张颜齐噌的一下脸都要红透了，他谈过那么多恋爱，还是第一次被人用荤话挑逗。小骚东西乱说什么。啪啪两巴掌落在挺翘浑圆的雪臀上，干脆利落。

发出小小两声呜咽，周震南泪眼婆娑，将张颜齐的手摁在自己胸部，离心脏极近。才不是开玩笑，是你的话就没关系。

怎么要哭了？信的，我信。张颜齐嘴上亲吻着周震南红红的鼻尖，手上也顺势蹂躏起薄薄的乳肉，触感绵软，有几分类似发育期少女，乳尖粉嫩，捏捻之后敏感变硬突出小小两粒，蹭得手掌痒痒的。

周震南上下动作磨蹭穴心，时不时轻抚张颜齐的胸腹肌肉撩拨。那能不能多打几下……好舒服喔。

真是小骚东西。张颜齐哭笑不得，猛力深顶之余又对臀瓣扇了好几巴掌。还要不要打屁股？

呜呜……要的，要到了……操我……濒临高潮的周震南几乎是靠张颜齐抓住手臂才勉强稳住身形，小嘴呻吟着胡言乱语，嫩穴被操干得汁水四溅。

被激烈抽插硬生生逼出大量泪水，周震南腿根阵阵痉挛，最终射在了张颜齐腹间。吸得太猛太紧，温热的蜜液又随着高潮瞬间喷涌，张颜齐差点也要跟着把精水交代进去。

周震南整个人羞到埋在张颜齐颈窝，理智回笼后他简直想把全部画面从张颜齐记忆里删除。被插穴还要求人家打屁股，被打屁股打到射就算了，最后居然被操到潮吹……

可是好爽喔，原来这就是性爱啊……难怪可以转移食欲。他分明尚在高潮余韵中，连大腿都有些酸痛，然而嗅着张颜齐的气息下面又开始冒水了。

阳具还在穴里缓缓碾磨，快感不彻底不到肉，却更加刺激神经。舒服了没？见周震南不肯露脸，张颜齐于是转头舔咬耳垂，在他腰臀曲线上模仿弹琴的动作，一下两下弹着细嫩肌肤。不停让我打屁股，痛不痛？

我没有，你好夸张……哪里有不停。周震南羞愤欲死埋头装傻，啊呜一口咬在张颜齐肩头。信不信我马上把你吃了。

是是是，我们南哥很厉害。张颜齐忽然托着周震南的臀站起身，吓得后者立即夹紧大腿环住张颜齐腰腹，行走时步伐一颠一颠，每次都在往更深处顶弄。那么来看看自己怎么样呢。

周震南看一眼便不敢直视，眼前人实在太过陌生了：落地镜前的小小身体正紧紧攀在青年身上，雪白皮肤泛着情欲浸染而出的樱粉，同样白皙的圆臀上叠起好些红通通掌印，臀间肉穴正不知餍足地吸着青年的粗壮阴茎。

不要看……我要下来。周震南眼神拼命躲避，张颜齐自然也从善如流，将性器拔出来抱着人放到地面，还贴心询问腿酸不酸。

没有了外在堵塞，穴口自然而然吐出一摊淫液，沿着大腿根部缓慢滑下，沾得股缝腿缝全都黏糊糊又湿漉漉。

摸摸软嫩黏湿的腿根，能感觉到在轻轻颤抖。张颜齐有些无奈地笑，又将周震南裹进怀里亲亲，明明就累了嘛还要逞强。

似乎认识周震南以来他就是这种别扭模样，那会儿张颜齐尚且不知道自己是cake，周震南还是他眼中的冷酷大魔王。

被周震南救出来之后张颜齐还在惦记着和自己一起被fork围猎的女孩，甚至再三质问既然有能力为什么不多救一个，气得周震南直翻白眼：你白痴吗？她也是fork，围猎的猎物只有你。

当时张颜齐简直惊诧不已，除去这句话以外，主要是因为：周震南气呼呼说完居然去吻他的手臂——现在想来应该是在嘬他伤口的血液罢了。

到后来张颜齐才明白，fork之间有所感应，如果能够识别出fork，那这个人也必定是fork。一个fork救了一个cake，这个cake又爱上了这个fork，周震南和他的故事实在有够奇妙。

腿根好湿了，用腿好不好？张颜齐把怀中人搂紧些，贴着他耳垂用气声说话。周震南看似细瘦，实则保留着肉感，该丰腴的地方肉一点不少。譬如盈盈一握的腰肢，捏得紧了，些许嫩滑就从指缝间溜出来，张颜齐简直爱惨了这具小身体。

周震南点点头算是答应，乖乖并紧双腿弓起腰翘着屁股，轻轻碰触张颜齐的手示意可以进入。从张颜齐的视角看可太要命了，蜜穴小口翕张，肉肉的大腿紧闭，透粉的脚后跟相倚，不知是紧张抑或其他，小巧圆润的脚趾时不时蜷缩起来。

硬热的阴茎顶开丰满紧实的腿肉挤入缝隙间，借着方才淌出的汁水润滑，进进出出轻而易举，张颜齐颇有余裕，牵起周震南的手带着他逗弄自己的小小乳包，又揉又拧，舒爽而疼痛，害得周震南一下子软了腰，腿都夹不太紧了。

南南，还站得住吗？张颜齐将软塌塌一摊周震南捞起来，让他双手扶着落地镜。要不然我自己弄出来。

周震南双颊绯红，气鼓鼓转过头扒着张颜齐的上臂咬。不要自己弄，射给我。说着还要晃晃屁股拿臀缝摩擦阴茎。

怎么会这样，太可爱了吧？张颜齐实在搞不懂，对比之下显得他预想的“周震南狂性发作徒手把张颜齐拆成人排”剧情极其滑稽。这是fork吗，根本就是比较爱咬人的小猫。

一手搂住腰身一手将膝盖并好，张颜齐打桩般深重地捅进腿缝里，时而顶到周震南不应期过去后半勃起状态的阴茎，因为抽插太猛烈甚至偶尔会磕到落地镜上。

嗯……再快，张颜齐……周震南整个人被操干得晕晕乎乎，手下意识握紧张颜齐的手臂，唇间溢出全是吟哦春浪，不经意间瞥到落地镜，映照出自己在张颜齐怀中被撞得东倒西歪满面潮红的模样，竟让他莫名兴奋起来。

他小动物一样乖巧，轻启檀唇索吻。原来我才会因为你而死掉。

不会，你会因为我活着，我也会因为你活着。张颜齐吮咬周震南的粉唇随后伸舌探入，唇舌纠缠间彼此的喘息声溢满耳际。

我帮你弄出来吧……周震南被吻得浑身都软了，他觉得自己现在是一摊汁液，若不是张颜齐捞着他就要跟水一样流到地毯上。

跪坐在张颜齐胯间的周震南卖力撸动着，幼软的小脸已被汗液溻湿，张颜齐也不想他太过疲乏，随意在小手里面顶弄几下遂射在脸上。

周震南刚开始懵懵的没反应过来，而后试探性地拿手指刮了些放入口中。甜甜的？说完还要一脸无辜地抬头看张颜齐。

张颜齐忍俊不禁，捏了捏周震南脸颊肉，感觉虽然自己刚射完可是又能硬起来了，怎么会是甜的呢。他握住自己的阴茎，往周震南微张着被自己亲得又红又肿的唇上细细涂抹精液。我好吃吗？

周震南就着张颜齐的姿势嘬了一下马眼，笑得娇嗲又淫媚。好吃，多谢款待。


End file.
